


Just a Look

by yikestozier



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, john ships it lowkey, john watson is a matchmaker, sherlolly needs more attention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 13:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15511005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikestozier/pseuds/yikestozier
Summary: She looked at him. Of course he didn’t look back, he was Sherlock Holmes, he’d no reason to look at Molly hooper.





	Just a Look

**Author's Note:**

> teen rating because i said fuck

Written with Write or Die Online  
words: 519 / 500  
time: 17:22  
\----------------------  
She looked at him. Of course he didn’t look back, he was Sherlock Holmes, he’d no reason to look at Molly Hooper. She loved him. Still loves him. She almost married Tom just because he looked like Sherlock for fucks sake. She kept starring not thinking about how creepy it probably was, John saw this. Molly Hooper starring at Sherlock Holmes, hearts in her eyes. It was obvious she loved him, you didn’t need to be Sherlock to see it. The good thing about being Sherlock’s best frend was that he knew who he had a crush on. Obviously Sherlock never told him these things, but like John has said multiple times, he is also observant. 

“Molly,”

She looked up, first time looking away from Sherlock in about three minutes. 

“Hm?”

She replied.

“Can we talk? Alone?”

She visibly started to panic, probably having to do that John had just saw her starring at Sherlock for three minutes.

“Sure.”

She stood up and followed John out of the lab, not even a look from Sherlock who was looking deep into the microscope.

“Sherlock likes you.”  
“How can you know?”  
“It’s obvious, he told you he loved you right?”  
“I was about to die!”  
“No you weren’t”  
“He didn’t know that then..”  
“Molly, he wouldn’t care if any normal person died, he tried his best to save you and said I love you just to do so, he obviously loves you.”

She didn’t respond that time, only looked at her feet in thought. 

Then she looked back up at John.

“And what do you think I should do? You’re his best friend help me!”

Then they planned. John and Molly weren’t that close but they were still friends and had fun in planning how Molly could win Sherlock over. 

“Do you really think this will work?”  
“Positive.”  
“Last time I asked him for coffee and he brushed me off like he didn’t know I was asking him out.”  
“He didn’t know, same happned with me- well I was going to go on a date and he asked to go for dinner and I said I was going on a date and explained what a date was and he said ‘thats what i was suggesting’ it was hilarious.”

Molly giggled a nervous giggle and walked back into the lab, John following close behind. 

Sherlock didn’t look up again and Molly tapped him on the shoulder, to which he turned around. 

“So what were you and John talking about?”

Molly did her signature ‘um..’ and decided to just ignore the question.

“Would you like to go out for dinner, you and me, its getting late and you’ve been here all day-“

Molly was starting to ramble, trying to justify herself, which you don’t need to do when asking someone on a date, so Sherlock interrupted her,

“I would love to, I finished up here awhile back anyways.”

He smiled a rare smilie at Molly and got up to get his jacket, as Molly got hers.

John Watson smiled at them as they walked out the door, joking and smiling at each other.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you want me a make a chapter about their actual date and maybe i’ll do it


End file.
